Talk:Metal Sonic VS Zero/@comment-30508636-20170617181632/@comment-32318224-20170618014102
@JJSliderman Did not see your previous reply to @Orionhamake. A Time-Stop is a Time-Stop, meaning completely stopping the flow of time in the universe, no matter what. Just because game mechanics prevent you from breezing through the game, does not make it any less impressive. It doesn't only work on minor enemies as the Skiver is affected. It also affected Zero when Dark Dizzy used it, and I doubt you would consider Zero as a "normal enemy" level. So game mechanics that stop you from cheating is irrelevant. Weapon energy could be countered in several ways. The first being the use of Sigma Blade From X8 to halve it. The second being the energy saver part from X5 and X6. The third being a weapon tank. The final being the D-converter part from X6. Metal never stopped time in Rivals iirc, only slow it down. Can't argue with the flying, Zero can't fly. But then again, he has Anti-Airs such as Rakuhouha, C-Flasher, Rekouha and Tenshouha. No way to damage Metal without a Team Blast is just a device to make the fight more interesting. Solaris, which is leagues beyond Metal, can inflict damage on a Super Form (watch those rings fly), yet does not require the Team Blast mechanic from Sonic, Shadow and Silver (All Supers). Unless of course, you are implying that Solaris is below Metal Overlord. Again, I can't argue with the flying except with the Anti-Airs I mentioned. Metal Sonic is FTL+? I doubt that even Super Sonic was close to light-speed during Sonic Heroes. Lets see, back in Sonic 3 and Knuckles, Super Sonic (or Hyper) was at his max speed, trying to catch Eggman who took the Master Emerald. It took about 45 in-game seconds just to reach Eggman alone (and this was coming from a speedrun), excluding the rest of the fight. If he really was going at light-speed or even close, it shouldn't take longer than 3 seconds at least. Unless you are implying that Eggman's giant robot was going close to light-speed. But seeing as we can still see the planet's atmosphere on the background, they were not going at light-speed. Otherwise, they would have escaped from the planet's view. If this isn't suitable because it was a younger Super Sonic, lets fast forward to the Sonic Unleashed intro scene. You could call Eggman getting chased by Super Sonic as Sonic playing with his food, but whatever. The main problem comes when Eggman activates his trap. It wasn't instantaneous or anything as you can clearly see that Super Sonic had time to react. Yet, Super Sonic was not fast enough to escape. Light-speed being almost instantaneous would have allowed Super Sonic to escape before the whole "Dark Gaia Ritual" even started. Super Sonic is not even close to light-Speed and definitely not FTL+. Base Metal Sonic is a mach 5. Zero's best speed feat comes from escaping Copy-X's explosion. The typical detonation velocity for solid explosives irl is around 4000 m/s to 10300 m/s. Take the low-end and Zero is at Mach 11. Take the high-end and Zero is at Mach 30. A high IQ like Eggman doesn't make you street smart. Trickery is street smart. The best durability and stamina feat for Zero (excluding X8) is fighting against 8 maverick bosses for 16 hours straight, one of which could have grown into a greater threat than Sigma (Axle the Red). Then Zero proceeds to tank Eurasia's explosion at point blank range, an explosion that could have wiped out all life on earth. Immediately after, he goes to Zero Space to fight Shadow Devil, Rangda Bangda and X himself (his equal). X8 durability feat: fought with Lumine. If you want to provide feats, give some canon, in-game feats rather than wikis with dxaggerated values that anyone can edit.